


A Little Demonic Miracle

by pikaace



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Masters of Sex
Genre: Catherine Masters, Crowley is a softie for kids, Episode Fix-it, Family Fluff, Gen, Guardian Angels, Guardian Demon?, I wanted her to make it okay?, Kid Fic, Kinda, Miracles, episode AU, s01e05 Catherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: AU of Episode 5, CatherineA seemingly terrible night turns into something else, thanks to a little Demonic intervention.





	A Little Demonic Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very upset okay? This is for me more than anything as revenge for that show making me cry >:'(
> 
> Keep in mind though, I have ONLY watched up to episode 5 at this point. I know nothing about what's coming up in future seasons yet so be lenient with this AU. I mostly just want an excuse to think about Bill's interaction with his own child (IF SHE LIVED!! >:'( )

Feeling despair and misery was something of a second nature to Demons. They lived to cause the stuff after all, so when there was a large fire or some event that caused numerous deaths, Demons could practically smell it and be drawn to it like moths to a flame. 

Crowley made a point to wander near any decently large clouds of despair, mostly so he could take credit if Hell took an interest in it and thought he was doing his job. Unfortunately that led to a lot of unfortunate run-ins with Aziraphale, thinking he had actually caused it. But luckily by this point, the Angel knew Crowley was above that. Humans could be way worse than Demons under the right circumstances. 

That’s why Crowley felt almost sick when he felt a giant wave of despair coming from a University Hospital. For somebody’s sake, who the hell was causing trouble in a hospital of all places?!

When Crowley arrived his heart sank even more when he found it was a gynecology ward as well. Lots of women and babies came in and out of this building and now the place stank of wretchedness and sadness. Yet...the building was silent. No gunshots, no screams, nothing. 

Curious, Crowley sauntered up the stairs and headed inside. The place was...normal. Quiet and empty as it was well past closing time. Crowley followed the waves until he reached a single room. 

Quietly he miracled the door open, making it so whoever was in there wouldn’t notice a thing out of place. There was a single bed where a woman was lying. Judging by her stomach she was pregnant, nearly halfway through, and all the despair was coming from her? 

Oh. Oh… Now it made sense. Miscarriages carried the worst stench of despair; Crowley was almost shocked he didn’t recognize it right away. Then again this was so much from one person...she must be so devastated. Perhaps it’s her first child? 

Crowley watched silently as the woman tried and failed to keep her tears from falling; he couldn’t look away. 

Finally, Crowley swore under his breath and walked over to the bed; he could never stand it when it was kids. Adults were one thing but kids? No way. ‘You owe me big time for this one, angel…’

He allowed the woman to see him when he arrived at her side. She gasped but Crowley held a finger to his lips, signaling her to not scream. “Make this easy for me, would you?” He placed a hand on her stomach. The woman sucked in a breath as his palm grew warm as his demonic magic poured into her womb. The small body inside slowly began to grow warmer as he forced life back into it. ‘You’re not going anywhere you little shit…’ 

Thankfully, the woman was a bit too mesmerized by the soft glow to really panic, and right as Crowley starting feeling a faint thump, the door opened. 

“Who are you?” Crowley peeked up and saw a man in a suit standing in the doorway. He was wearing a suit with a bow tie; this girl’s husband? He also had a stethoscope around his neck; her doctor too? He also seemed to bare a resemblance to Aziraphale. Were the situation different Crowley would have had a small laugh about it and told Aziraphale he had found another one of their doppelgangers. 

The doctor looked at Crowley’s hand on the woman’s stomach, his face tight and his eyes angry. “What the hell are you doing?!” Crowley held up a finger to signify to give him a moment but the doctor was already striding over to him. Luckily, by then, his work was done. 

“I suggest you check that heartbeat one more time,” Crowley said, backing away from the bed and turning to go. As Crowley walked out the door, he could hear the two of them talking. The doctor’s shocked voice that a heartbeat had been found and the woman’s sob of joy. He teleported out of the building before the doctor ran into the hallway after him.

* * *

_ (Four years later)  _

Catherine Elizabeth Masters was, by physical means, a normal child (though to her mother, she was a miracle child, who was blessed by an angel). She had long brown hair like her father and her mother’s bright and kind eyes. Her favorite food was mashed potatoes and she loved the movie Cinderella.

But she was also the daughter of a brilliant gynecologist, and with that came a bright mind. That meant, she was a Daddy’s Girl, much to Bill’s chagrin. 

No matter how late he came home, Catherine, without fail, would wake up and toddle down the stairs to greet her father, wrapping her tiny arms around his legs, while her mother remained sound asleep, exhausted from the day of motherhood. 

It quickly became routine for both of them and it would fall to Bill to put her back to bed. But not before telling her about his day, which she insisted on knowing with the threat of not going to bed unless Daddy told her who he helped today. 

Libby had doomed Bill to this fate the second she told their daughter that Bill was a doctor who helped Mommy’s have little kids like her. From that moment on, Catherine was obsessed with becoming a doctor, almost always begging to go to work with her father. 

When Libby silenced these tantrums by promising to take her when she was older, Catherine resorted to simply asking Bill what his work was like, and she wanted to know everything. 

Bill of course, spared her details meant for adult ears and luckily he knew by that point how long he had to talk before Catherine was half asleep on his lap, allowing him to tuck her in and get some sleep himself. 

Bill wasn’t exactly much for baby talk, but he found that he could use as many big and confusing terms as he wanted, and his daughter would just nod and take it in, like she understood every word.

Though Bill never told anyone or let it show, Libby, and sometimes Virginia, could tell that there was a visible change in Bill ever since Catherine entered their lives. They wouldn’t say a word about it; surely Bill would figure it out on his own, maybe with Catherine’s help. 

* * *

Crowley made a point to check in every few months or so to make sure his work didn’t go to waste. Aziraphale still owed him a demonic temptation or two for her life. 

He sat on a bench across from the house as little Catherine played in the front yard with her mother, her father watching from the doorway. Her dad was definitely a stick in the mud, but from the way Catherine managed to coax him into somewhat joining them (with him looking quite confused and uncomfortable the whole time) without fail every time, she would eventually get through to him. 

“Lovely, isn’t it?” Crowley looked to see a beaming Aziraphale sitting beside him. “Honestly Crowley, I knew you weren’t like other demons but this...this was a wonderful and generous miracle you’ve given them.” 

“Alright alright, tell the whole blessed world, why don’t you?” Crowley muttered. Aziraphale smiled, giving his hand a squeeze, and they watched the child play.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe after I finish the whole show I'll expand on this AU; we'll see :/
> 
> Cause I think I've fallen in love with writing little Catherine... :/


End file.
